


The Day Before You Came

by Filigranka



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Drabble, Fairy Tales in Spaaace, Incest, Kylo/Vader implied, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, among the sea of lava slept a beast.





	The Day Before You Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... Among the sea of lava, on a top of the glass mountain, in a castle black like a starless night, slept a beast. His sleep was guarded by ghosts of Sith Warriors at the top and a monster with thousand claws in the cave below the mountain.

But once upon a time a daring prince, young and handsome, despite the scar marring his face, landed on the always-shifting surface of the planet. He crossed the sea of lava, jumping from one crumbling rock to another, and not even his heel got burned. He killed the monster of a thousand claws—without one scratch to his body!—and used them to climb on the glass mountain’s half-melted surface. He fought with the Sith Warriors and one by one their ghostly lightsabers, red like a sunset, were snuffed.

The prince wandered through the castle’s black corridors, not discouraged by the darkness, for it seemed bright as day compared to his heart. He found the beast in the regenerative chamber and kissed his chapped lips.

The beast’s eyelids opened, the gaze beneath them confused, but conscious. The prince smiled proudly.

‘Welcome back, grandfather.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Billion thanks to N.!


End file.
